Brother and sister
by Maayou
Summary: Jace and Clary are brother and sister. They confess their sentiment, but they can not stay together. How to ignore the person you love?


Hi ! This is my first fanfiction in english, because I am french, and it's not my language. But I want people to understand what I write, so I write it in english ! :)

Enjoy !

They were alone at the Institute. Isabelle had gone shopping, Alec was out for no reason and their parents were in Idris. Jace was alone at the institute, and he decided to go train. He reached the training room and grabbed a seraph blade, and gave big shots in the air.

"Jace" someone called.

Jace turned and discovered that Clary was watching from the door.

Immediately, his heart began to beat faster. "Sister, Sister, sister!" He thought quickly.

"Clary" he began quietly. "What are you doing here?"

"I went to talk to Isabelle, but I don't see her" she replied with her beautiful voice.

"She went out shopping" Jace answered.

Clary said nothing, she merely looked at Jace in silence. Jace watched her, he couldn't help it. Her fiery beautiful red hair was wearing in a ponytail - he liked them better when her hair was not attached, but it was still beautiful. Her big bright emeralds eyes were set on him. Jace noticed the sadness in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She approached him.

"Not really" Clary said.

"What is the problem, Clary?" Asked Jace, worried. "There is something bothering you?"

She looked up at him, and Jace noticed she was crying. He approached her and squeezed her tightly in his arms.

"Wow Clary," his voice was soft. "Don't cry, it's okay, I'm here right now" He whispered in her ear.

"J-jace" She said, her voice trembling.

Jace tightened his embrace.

"Mhh?"

"... I can't believe your my brother" she said, crying. "I can not stand it anymore"

"Don't worry," He whispered, not believing his ears. Was he dreaming? Clary shared the same feelings as him? "I feel the same thing"

She raised her head, watching him, not believing.

"You do ?"

"It's not seeing ?"Jace asked, stroking her cheek.

She shivered.

"You hate me" she said in a sad voice.

He shook his head. How could she think that he hates her ? How could she not see that he was crazy in love with her? Damn it. _I wanna show you how much I love you so bad,_ he though.

But Jace could not prove his love for her. They were sibling goddammit ! She had his blood. He was not allowed to be in love with her. But he didn't care.

Jace bent his head and gently kissed her lips. Clary gasped as surprise. She opened her mouth, and his tongue went inside. "So good" he though and he surrounded her delicate waist with his arms. Clary's arms were in his hair, stroking it gently. The moment was perfect. But he had to break it; he wanted to say the truth to her :

"I love you", he said and he kissed her collarbone. "I love you so much, Clary" his voice was low, like a whisper. "Even if I shouldn't."

"I do to" She whispered. "I love you"

A flood of emotion washed over him. Happiness because there was nothing more beautiful than love and be loved in return, fear because he was afraid of what people would think about them. But after all, he was Jace Wayland. He didn't care about them. People could screw themself. His Clary was what mattered. And finally, sadness because he could not love her. He had no right.

"But we can't" she said watching him, Her stunning green eyes were full of tears. "How do people will think ?"

He wiped her tears with his thumb.

" We don't care" He clearly said and he saw Clary open her mouth in surprise.

"I do, Jace. I can't confront their gazes, and... I can't do this to my mom. What will she think about her children ? She will be disgusted about us. I can't see her like that. It... will destroyed me."

"To love is to destroy, and to be loved is to be destroyed" Jace quote.

Clary shook her haid, her red curls followed the movement. He wanted to stroke her hair but he refrained.

"I don't believe. Do I destroyed you ?" she asked him.

_Not you_, he though. _But my love for you, yes. _

The mere fact that he was in love with her prevented to concentrate when he was fighting. He thought constantly of her, and he dreamed only of her. But it was useless. He was destroyed by his feelings, because she was his sister and he will not even look her that way.

Seeing that he said nothing, Clary said:

" I destroy you ? I see. I'm sorry for having disturbed during your training" her voice was devoid of emotion.

He let her go. Anyway, they were siblings. So he can not love her. His hapiness was hopeless.

Mayou-chan : so how was that ? I told you, I don't speak english very well. But tell me what are my faults ^^

Review and Review 3


End file.
